livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Vellichor (FrancisJohn)
"Read the best books first, in case there is not time to read the rest." 'Basic Information' Race: Human Class: Wizard (Transmuter) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 Level 2) Alignment: Neutral Good Deity: Transcendental Imperium First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open 'Details' |-|Appearance= • Vellichor looks every bit the part of a wise old sage. His nose is often found deep within a book, sometimes more than one at a time. Partially bald but still keeps a full beard. Dresses very simple and unassuming. Although the passage of time has definitely taken it's toll on the old man, there is still the twinkle of youth in his eyes. |-|Demeanor= • Softspoken to fault and extremely patient. Kind, caring, and warm-hearted to all, often goes out of his way to help others when he can. Finds his inspiration from all the heroes in all the countless books he has read. With no family of his own, he draws companionship from friend and stranger alike. |-|Description= • Size: Medium • Gender: Male • Age: 73 • Height: 5'11" • Weight: 166 • Hair: Straggly white. • Eye: Baby Blue • Skin: Weathered white |-|Background= • Vellichor has spent most of his life running a used bookstore right here in Venza. At night after the shop is closed, he secretly collected, traded, and studied books focused in the arcane arts. After managing a successful business for decades, he decided that for his retirement he would sell his storefront and travel the world at large. |-|Languages= • Common (Racial) • Old Landadellian (Regional) • Draconic (INT Bonus) • Dwarven (INT Bonus) • Elven (INT Bonus) • Gnome (INT Bonus) • Halfling (INT Bonus) 'Ability Scores' STAT ## MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR 9 (-1) | 9 -- -- -- -- | (-1) | DEX 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | CON 14 (+2) | 13 -- -- -- +1 | ( 3) | Transmuter INT 20 (+5) | 18 +2 -- -- -- | (17) | WIS 10 (+0) | 10 -- -- -- -- | ( 0) | CHA 7 (-2) | 7 -- -- -- -- | (-4) | 'Combat Statistics' |-|HP: 9=Max -2 • Wizard: 1d6(6) • CON: (2)x1 • FC: (1)x1 |-|Init: +2= • DEX +2 |-|BAB: +0= • Wizard 1 |-|CMB: -1= • BAB: +0 • STR: -1 |-|CMD: 11= • Base: 10 • BAB: +0 • STR: -1 • DEX: +2 |-|Speed: 30= |-|DR: 0/-= |-|SR: 0= |-|SF: 0%= 'Defense' |-|Armor Class: 12= • Base: 10 • DEX: +2 |-|Flat-footed: 10= • Base: 10 |-|Touch: 12= • Base: 10 • DEX: +2 |-|Fortitude: +4= • Class: +0 • CON: +2 • Familiar: +2 |-|Reflex: +2= • Class: +0 • DEX: +2 |-|Will: +2= • Class: +2 • WIS: +0 'Offense' |-|Telekinetic Fist(Sp)=8 uses/day • Ranged: +2 + DEX(+2) • Damage: 1d4+1 CL/2(1) • Crit: 20/x2 • Type: Bludgeoning • Range: 30 ft. • Special: Touch attack |-|Quarterstaff= • Melee: -1 + STR(-1) • Damage: 1d6-1 Str(-1) • Crit: x2 • Type: Bludgeoning • Special: Double |-|Dagger= • Melee: -1 + STR(-1) • Ranged: +2 + DEX(+2) • Damage: 1d4-1 STR(-1) • Crit: 19/x2 • Type: Piercing / Slashing • Range: 10 ft. 'Human Features' |-|+2 to INT= • Human characters gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. |-|Medium= • Humans are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. |-|Normal Speed= • Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. |-|Bonus Feat= • Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. |-|Skilled= • Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. |-|Languages= • Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). 'Wizard Features' |-|Weapon and Armor Proficiency= • Wizards are proficient with the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff, but not with any type of armor or shield. Armor interferes with a wizard's movements, which can cause his spells with somatic components to fail. |-|Spells= • A wizard casts arcane spells drawn from the sorcerer/wizard spell list presented in Spell Lists. A wizard must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time. • To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the wizard must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a wizard's spell is 10 + the spell level + the wizard's Intelligence modifier. • A wizard can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Wizard. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). • A wizard may know any number of spells. He must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour studying his spellbook. While studying, the wizard decides which spells to prepare. |-|Bonus Languages= • A wizard may substitute Draconic for one of the bonus languages available to the character because of his race. |-|Arcane Bond (Ex)=Familiar • At 1st level, wizards form a powerful bond with an object or a creature. This bond can take one of two forms: a familiar or a bonded object. A familiar is a magical pet that enhances the wizard's skills and senses and can aid him in magic. |-|Arcane School=School: Transmutation Opposition: Abjuration, Necromancy • A wizard can choose to specialize in one school of magic, gaining additional spells and powers based on that school. This choice must be made at 1st level, and once made, it cannot be changed. A wizard that does not select a school receives the universalist school instead. • A wizard that chooses to specialize in one school of magic must select two other schools as his opposition schools, representing knowledge sacrificed in one area of arcane lore to gain mastery in another. A wizard who prepares spells from his opposition schools must use two spell slots of that level to prepare the spell. For example, a wizard with evocation as an opposition school must expend two of his available 3rd-level spell slots to prepare a fireball. A universalist wizard can prepare spells from any school without restriction. • Each arcane school gives the wizard a number of school powers. In addition, specialist wizards receive an additional spell slot of each spell level he can cast, from 1st on up. Each day, a wizard can prepare a spell from his specialty school in that slot. This spell must be in the wizard's spellbook. A wizard can select a spell modified by a metamagic feat to prepare in his school slot, but it uses up a higher-level spell slot. Wizards with the universalist school do not receive a school slot. |-|Cantrips= • Wizards can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Wizard under "Spells per Day." These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. A wizard can prepare a cantrip from a prohibited school, but it uses up two of his available slots (see below). |-|Bonus Feats= • At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level, a wizard gains a bonus feat. At each such opportunity, he can choose a metamagic feat, an item creation feat, or Spell Mastery. The wizard must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including caster level minimums. These bonus feats are in addition to the feats that a character of any class gets from advancing levels. The wizard is not limited to the categories of item creation feats, metamagic feats, or Spell Mastery when choosing those feats. |-|Spellbooks= • A wizard must study his spellbook each day to prepare his spells. He cannot prepare any spell not recorded in his spellbook, except for read magic, which all wizards can prepare from memory. • A wizard begins play with a spellbook containing all 0-level wizard spells (except those from his prohibited schools, if any; see Arcane Schools) plus three 1st-level spells of his choice. The wizard also selects a number of additional 1st-level spells equal to his Intelligence modifier to add to the spellbook. At each new wizard level, he gains two new spells of any spell level or levels that he can cast (based on his new wizard level) for his spellbook. At any time, a wizard can also add spells found in other wizards' spellbooks to his own (see Magic). 'Transmutation School' Transmuters use magic to change the world around them. |-|Physical Enhancement (Su)=Constitution • You gain a +1 enhancement bonus to one physical ability score (Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution). This bonus increases by +1 for every five wizard levels you possess to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. You can change this bonus to a new ability score when you prepare spells. At 20th level, this bonus applies to two physical ability scores of your choice. |-|Telekinetic Fist (Sp)= 8 uses/day • As a standard action you can strike with a telekinetic fist, targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. The telekinetic fist deals 1d4 points of bludgeoning damage + 1 for every two wizard levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. |-|Change Shape (Sp)=0 rounds/day • At 8th level, you can change your shape for a number of rounds per day equal to your wizard level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. This ability otherwise functions like beast shape II or elemental body I. At 12th level, this ability functions like beast shape III or elemental body II. 'Spells Known' |-|Cantrips=4 spells/day (unlimited casting) • Acid Splash RT "immaġni", S • Arcane Mark Univ "jiktbu", S • Dancing Lights Evoc "ħafif", S • Daze Will DC 15, SR "jistordu", S, wool • Detect Magic Divi "isibu", S • Detect Poison Divi "isibu", S • Flare Fort DC 15, SR "tifqigħ" • Ghost Sound WIll DC 15 "ħoss", S, wax • Haunted Fey Aspect Illu "ħares", only S • Light Evoc "dawl", firefly • Mage Hand Tran "idejn", S • Mending Will DC 15, SR "jiffissaw", S • Message Tran "jitkellmu", copper • Open/Close Will DC 15, SR "bieb", S, brass key • Prestidigitation Univ "magija", S • Ray of Frost RT, SR "kesħa", S • Read Magic Divi "aqra", S, prism • Spark Fort 15, SR "nar", or S |-|Level 1=3 spells/day +1 transmutation/day • Color Spray Will 16, SR "kulur", S, colored sand • Enlarge Person Fort 16, SR "kbar", S, powdered iron • Grease Refl 16 "żelaq", S, butter • Mage Armor Will 16 "armatura", S, leather • Magic Missile SR "enerġija", S • Mount Conj "żiemel", S, horse hair • Obscuring Mist Conj "irxiex", S • Silent Image Will 16 "immaġni", S, fleece Concentration: +8 + INT(5) + Trait(2) Spell Resistance: +1 Class(1) 'Feats / Traits' |-|Alertness=Familiar Feat (CR) • You get a +2 bonus on Perception and Sense Motive skill checks. If you have 10 or more ranks in one of these skills, the bonus increases to +4 for that skill. |-|Focused Mind=Magic Trait (UCamp) • Your childhood was dominated either by lessons of some sort (whether musical, academic, or other) or by a horrible home life that encouraged your ability to block out distractions and focus on the immediate task at hand. You gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. |-|Improvisation= Human Bonus Feat (ARG) • You gain a +2 bonus on all skill checks for skills you have no ranks in. Furthermore, you can use all skills designated "trained only" untrained. |-|Seeker=Social Trait (UCamp) • You are always on the lookout for reward and danger. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Perception checks, and Perception is always a class skill for you. |-|Skill Focus (Spellcraft)=Level 1 Feat (CR) • You get a +3 bonus on all checks involving the chosen skill. If you have 10 or more ranks in that skill, this bonus increases to +6. 'Skills' Total Rank ClS AbS ACP Misc Acrobatics 4 0 2(DEX) -0 2 Appraise 7 0 0 5(INT) 2 Bluff 0 0 -2(CHA) 2 Climb 1 0 -1(STR) -0 2 Craft 7 0 0 5(INT) 2 Diplomacy 0 0 -2(CHA) 2 Disable Device 5 0 2(DEX -0 2 Disguise 0 0 -2(CHA) 2 Escape Artist 4 0 2(DEX) -0 2 Fly 4 0 0 2(DEX) -0 2 Handle Animal 2 0 0(WIS) 2 Heal 2 0 0(WIS) 2 Intimidate 0 0 0(WIS) 2 K. Arcana 9 1 3 5(INT) K. Dungeon 9 1 3 5(INT) K. Engineer 7 0 0 5(INT) 2 K. Geography 7 0 0 5(INT) 2 K. History 7 0 0 5(INT) 2 K. Local 9 1 3 5(INT) K. Nature 9 1 3 5(INT) K. Nobility 7 0 0 5(INT) 2 K. Planes 9 1 3 5(INT) K. Religion 9 1 3 5(INT) Linguistics 7 0 0 5(INT) 2 Perception 7 1 3 0(WIS) 3 Perform 0 0 -2(CHA) 2 Profession 2 0 0 0(WIS) 2 Ride 4 0 2(DEX) 2 Sense Motive 4 0 0(WIS) 4 Sleight Hand 4 0 2(DEX) 2 Spellcraft 12 1 3 5(INT) 3 Stealth 4 0 2(DEX) 2 Survival 0 0 0(WIS) 2 Swim 1 0 -1(STR) -0 2 Use M. Device 0 0 0 -2(STR) 2 |-|Skill Points: 8= • Class: (2)x1 • INT: (5)x1 • Race: (1)x1 |-|Alertness=Familiar Feat (CR) • You get a +2 bonus on Perception and Sense Motive skill checks. If you have 10 or more ranks in one of these skills, the bonus increases to +4 for that skill. |-|Improvisation= Human Bonus Feat (ARG) • You gain a +2 bonus on all skill checks for skills you have no ranks in. Furthermore, you can use all skills designated "trained only" untrained. |-|Seeker=Social Trait (UCamp) • You are always on the lookout for reward and danger. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Perception checks, and Perception is always a class skill for you. |-|Skill Focus (Spellcraft)=Level 1 Feat (CR) • You get a +3 bonus on all checks involving the chosen skill. If you have 10 or more ranks in that skill, this bonus increases to +6. 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Cost Weight Location Backpack, Small Masterwork 50 gp 1 lb Shoulders Bedroll, Small 0.1 gp 1.25 lb Backpack Blanket, Small 0.5 gp 0.75 lb Backpack Canteen 2 gp 1 lb Backpack Explorer's Outfit, Small 0 gp 0 lb Backpack Rations, Halfling (3 days) 6 gp 1.5 lb Backpack Snowshoes 5 gp 1 lb Backpack Thieves' Tools, MW 100 gp 2 lb Backpack Cold-weather Outfit, Small 8 gp 1.75 lb Body Dagger, Small (Concealed) 2 gp 0.5 lb Scarf Headband of Alluring Charisma 4000 gp 1 lb Head Mithral Shirt, Small 1100 gp 5 lb Body Pouches (2) 4 gp 0.5 lb Waiste Pipes and weed 0 gp 0 lb Pouch Potion, CMW 300 gp 0 lb Pouch Quiver 0 gp 0 lb Back Shortbow, Small 30 gp 1 lb Shoulder Scarf, Small Pocketed 10 gp 0.25 lb Neck Arrows (20/20) 1 gp 1.5 lb Quiver Shortsword, Small 10 gp 1 lb Waiste Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Waiste Totals: 5633.60 gp 23.00 lb Boar, Combat Trained 150 gp 0 lb Animal Feed (6 days) 0.06 gp 60 lb Saddlebag Bit and Bridle 2 gp 1 lb Worn Blanket, Medium 0.5 gp 3 lb Saddlebag Caltrops (3) 3 gp 6 lb Saddlebag Cooking Kit 3 gp 16 lb Saddlebag Halfling Body Weight 0 gp 33 lb Worn Hammer 0.5 gp 2 lb Saddlebag Pitons (20) 2 gp 10 lb Saddlebag Rations, Halfling (3 days) 6 gp 1.5 lb Saddlebag Saddle, Riding 10 gp 25 lb Worn Saddlebags (6) 24 gp 48 lb Worn Silk Rope (100 ft.) 20 gp 10 lb Saddlebag Tent, Small 10 gp 5 lb Saddlebag Waterskin, Small (3 days) 3 gp 3 lb Saddlebag Totals: 5867.66 gp 246.5 lb |-|Encumbrance=Light Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Drag Halfling Capacity: 0-23 23-45 45-68 60 120 300 Pig Capacity: 0-129 30-259 260-390 390 780 1950 |-|Finances= Consumed or Destroyed Items Total Consumed: 0 gp Initial Character Money: +6000 gp 1 DMC @lvl5 on 08/15/2016: +910 gp Career Earnings: 6000 gp Carried Inventory -5867.66 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp living accommodations: -0 gp Total: 1042.34 gp |-|Coinage= Platinum: 13 Gold: 2 Silver: 3 Copper: 4 Total: 22 'Bacon, War Pig' |-|Basics=Combat-trained • Size: Medium • Weight: 400 lb • Init: +0 • HP: 18 • Speed: 40 ft. (30 encumbered) |-|Ability Scores= • STR: 17 (+3) • DEX: 10 (+0) • CON: 17 (+3) • INT: 2 (-4) • WIS: 13 (+1) • CHA: 4 (-3) |-|Defense= • AC: 14 • Flat: 10 • Touch: 14 • Fort: +6 • Reflex: +3 • Will: +1 • CMD: 14 |-|Offense= • Gore: +4 • Damage: 1d8+4 • BAB: +1 • CMB: +4 • Reach: 5 ft. |-|Tricks= • Attack • Come • Defend • Down • Guard • Heel |-|Other= • Abilities: Ferocity, Low-light Vision, Scent • Feat: Toughness • Skill: Perception +6 'Adventure Log' |-|Starting XP=6000 • 6000 XP: Starting @ level 4 |-|DMC Credits Spent=840 XP • 840 XP: 1 DMC @ level 5 on 08/15/16 'Level Ups' |-|1=Bard • BAB: +0 to +0 • Fort: +0 to +0 • Ref: +0 to +2 • Will: +0 to +2 • Features: Bardic Performance (Distraction, Fascinate, Disappearing Act, Gladhanding, Streetwise • Feat: Skill Focus (Bluff) • HP: 8 (8) • Skill Pts: 9 (6) + INT (2) + FC (1) • Skills: Bluff, Intimidate, Knowledge (Local), Linguistics (Draconic), Perception, Performance (Dance), Performance (Oratory), Sleight of Hand, Stealth • Spells: Dancing Lights, Ghost Sound, Mage Hand, Message, Grease, Hideous Laughter |-|2=Bard • BAB: +0 to +1 • Fort: +0 to +0 • Ref: +2 to +3 • Will: +2 to +3 • Features: Versatile Performance, Well-Versed • HP: 14 (8) + Bard (6) • Skill Pts: 18 (9) + Bard (6) + INT (2) + FC (1) • Skills: Bluff, Intimidate, Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Nature), Linguistics (Giant), Perception, Performance (Dance), Performance (Oratory), Stealth • Spells: Prestidigitation, Silent Image |-|3=Bard • BAB: +1 to +2 • Fort: +0 to +1 • Ref: +3 to +3 • Will: +3 to +3 • Features: Harmless Performance • Feat: Spell Focus (Enchantment) • HP: 20 (14) + Bard (6) • Skill Pts: 27 (18) + Bard (6) + INT (2) + FC (1) • Skills: Bluff, Intimidate, Knowledge (Dungeoneering), Knowledge (Nobility), Linguistics (Grippli), Perception, Performance (Dance), Performance (Oratory), Stealth • Spells: Spark, Solid Note |-|4=Bard • BAB: +2 to +3 • Fort: +1 to +1 • Ref: +3 to +4 • Will: +3 to +4 • HP: 26 (22) + Bard (6) • Skill Pts: 36 (27) + Bard (6) + INT (2) + FC (1) • Skills: Bluff, Disable Device, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Knowledge (Planes), Knowledge (Religion), Linguistics (Sylvan), Perception, Performance (Dance), Performance (Oratory), Stealth • Spells: Invisibility, Suggestion |-|5=Bard • BAB: +3 to +3 • Fort: +1 to +1 • Ref: +4 to +4 • Will: +4 to +4 • Features: Quick Change • Feat: Deceiptful • HP: 32 (26) + Bard (6) • Skill Pts: 45 (36) + Bard (6) + INT (2) + FC (1) • Skills: Bluff, Disguise, Intimidate, K. Arcana, Linguistics (Aklo), Perception, Performance (Dance), Performance (Oratory), Stealth • Spells: Glitterdust |-|6=Bard • BAB: +3 to +4 • Fort: +1 to +2 • Ref: +4 to +5 • Will: +4 to +5 • Features: Suggestion, Versatile Performance (Dance) • Feat: • HP: 38 (32) + Bard (6) • Skill Pts: 54 (45) + Bard (6) + INT (2) + FC (1) • Skills: Bluff, Intimidate, Linguistics (Tengu), Performance (Dance), Performance (Oratory), Perception, Stealth, • Spells: Pilfering Hand 'Info' |-|Lessons= |-|Monsters= • Guards - have reach, run away |-|People= • Aishe Lumensite (Jaelle Nuri) - human (tiefling) slayer • Charity - Human redhead paladin • Francis John I - his grandfather • Francis John II - his father • Francis John III - his twin brother • Gladys John - his grandmother, father's side • Magdalene John - his mother • Oaken - Owner of trading post in Yarendul |-|Places= • Roughy River - smallish halfling community with river and sea, SW baronies • Skipping Salmon - tavern/inn in Yarendul • South Roughy - remote halfling community, a few miles south of Roughy River • Wandering Oaken's Trading Post - located in foothill's of Yarendul • Yarendul - island kingdom frozen by queen • Yosephus Errol Smithe - Aasimar cleric 'Replacement' Francis John III 'Approvals' Level 4: Scott DeWar (Non-Judge) 28 Jan 2016 Level 4: perrinmiller (Judge) 4 Feb 2016 Level 5: Scott DeWar (Non-Judge) 13 May 16, lucky Friday Level 6: KahlessNestor (Judge) 17 Aug 2016